Marcarita
Summary Marcarita 'is Universe 11's angel, who trains and attends the God of Destruction Belmod. She's known for having a habit of ending all her sentences in "yes?" Apparently she feels that Belmod and his kai aren't strict enough, and always talks to them about it. She's also shown to be a little sarcastic at times, managing to even irritate the normally super calm Whis with her mockery. Marcarita seems to be confident that the Pride Troopers will save her universe in the Tournament of Power. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Likely 2-C Name: Marcarita Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of million years old. Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Master in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Ki/Energy Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Pressure Point Strikes, Image Projection (Can use his staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation, Sealing, Can likely heal others and herself, Likely Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Likely taught their universe's God of Destruction the Hakai technique), Can possibly make a portal and send others to there, Likely Instinctive Reaction, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resurrection, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Likely Transmutation, Limited Time Manipulation and Time Travel, Age Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) and Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level (As an angel, she should be much stronger than a God of Destruction and at least somewhat comparable to fellow angels such as Whis and Vados. She should also be superior to Jiren) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 498 quadrillion times via powerscaling) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Strength: Likely Low Multiversal (Should be somewhat comparable to other angels, who can easily one shot Gods of Destruction like Beerus and Champa) Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with her staff. Likely Low Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: Extremely knowledgable in martial arts and combat, with her job being to train some of the greatest fighters in the multiverse. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Gods Category:Staff Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Angels Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Age Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2